21 Day's
by Baby Himme
Summary: Dalam 21 hari,apapun bisa terjadi. Apapun tentang Cinta,Keluarga,Sahabat, Sekolah bahkan orang yang membencimu sekalipun akan punya kisah. #ga bisa bikin sumary#EXO fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Baby Himme

Title : 21 Day's

Cast : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo And SM Family #Cast bakal nambah seiring permintaan dan chap#

Length : Tergantung reader (?)

Gender : Fantasy (Tingkat gaje lagi), supernatural (Dikit), Romance (Ya lumayanlah), aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Ini fanfic fantasy lain yang aneh,gaje,abal,Yaoi (GS) and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author.

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe#Dilempar batako#

Saya bawa prolog baru nih. Walau saya masih punya tunggakan fanfic #lirik Angel and Devil# . saya nekat bawa fanfic baru (?). fanfic ini udah lumutan di kompiu saya, udah deh saya coba publish langsung chap satunya. Mudah-mudahan enggah terlalu aneh #walau ga yakin#

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Ugghh…"

"Dia bangun."

"Jangan ribut."

"Bummie,dia bangun."

"Kubilang jangan ribut."

"Hahh!" Yeoja berambut cokelat itu langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara orang dikamarnya. "Siapa kalian?" Kesadaran yeoja itu langsung kembali seratus persen. Dia menunjuk dua orang berbaju putih yang sedang berjongkok didepannya.

"Hai. Aku Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk,dia Kim Kibum."

"Kalian siapa?"

"Kami?" Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap yeoja itu. "Kami malaikat pencabut nyawa."

"Apa!"

"Kami ingin mengambil nyawamu."

"Eomma.," yeoja itu akhirnya pingsan setelah mendengar penuturan yeoja bernama Eunhyuk yang mengaku sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Baru disampaikan dia sudah pingsan. Hei,bangunlah." Eunhyuk menusuk-nusuk pipi tirus yeoja itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau bodoh Hyuk."

"Berhentilah menyalahkanku Bummie."

"Kau memang bodoh,kita harus menunggu dia lagi."

.

.

"Aku dimana?" *Byurr* "Banjir,Eomma banjir…"

"Bangunlah Byun Baekhyun. Ini sudah jam berapa huhh."

"Eomma,kau membasahi kasurku."

"Lihatlah jam,ini sudah jam tujuh. Kau tidak mau sekolah huuh. Lihat teman sekelasmu sudah menunggu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu." Yeoja paruh baya itu menunjuk kearah pintu membuat Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya kearah pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat dua orang yeoja didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kalian…"

"Hai Baekhyun."

"Andwee…."

"Yaa,Byun Baekhyun. Berhenti berteriak."

.

.

"Ayolah Baehyun,tersenyum."

"Pergilah,kalian menacaukan hariku."

"Hyukie,kau awasi Baekhyun hari ini. Aku mendapat panggilan dari Leeteuk onnie."

"Eoh,arraseo."

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa,berhentilah mengikutiku."

"Aku malaikat pencabut nyawamu."

"Berhentilah membual yeoja jelek. Pergilah,jangan ganggu aku."

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara padaku sebelum kau dianggap gila."

"Huuh?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan sekumpulan anak-anak SMA yang berasal dari sekolahnya tampak berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Dia itu gila ya?"

"Mwo,gila. Jadi kau benar-benar malaikat?"

"Yuppz."

"Mwo! Andwee…"

.

.

"Baekhyun,gwencana?"

"Ani Soo,aku dalam mood buruk hari ini."

"Kau PMS?"

"Ani. Aku rasa aku sebentar lagi akan gila Soo."

"Eoh,kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?"

"Kau percaya pada malaikat Kyungsoo?"

"Eoh? Malaikat?"

"Ne." Baekyun meletakan kepalanya kemeja. Dia menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk dibangku kosong disampingnya.

"Aku percaya."

"Kenapa kau bisa percaya?"

"Kau percaya ada neraka dan surga?"

"Aku percaya."

"Seperti itulah,bukankah malaikat adalah penghuni surga."

"Bagaimana penampilan malaikat itu?"

"Mana aku tau Baekhyun."

"Apakah malaikat ada yang seksi Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun kini menatap Eunhyuk yang penampilan sedikit nyentrik. Seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun,namun dengan rok yang super mini dan kemeja ketat dibalik jasnya.

"Mwo? Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun?"

"Apa malaikat itu ada yang genit." Baekhyun menatap jengah Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap Kris, salah satu teman Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. *Plaakkk* "Yaaa…" Baekhyun menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya. "Kau ini kenapa Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo hanya menatap horror Baekhyun sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah selesai merancau tidak jelas Byun Baehyun?" Baekhyun refleks langsung menolehkan kepalnya dan dia dapat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya dibelakangnya.

"Annyeong songsangnim."

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyimak pelajaranku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku…"

"Baiklah,anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan melakukan test dadakan untuk menguji pemahan kalian."

"Huuuu…."

"Diam." Dan seketika kelas menjadi hening. Eunhyuk hanya terpaku menatap yeoja paruh baya –namun seksi- yang kini berdiri didepan kelas.

"Kim Jaejong." Eunhyuk berdesis pelan.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti aku?"

"Aku sudah bilang,aku ingin mengambil nyawamu."

"Kau begitu,ambil saja. Kenapa kau malah menggangguku setiap hari."

"Aku mengajukan tawaran padamu."

"Tawaran apa?"

"Aku tidak jadi mengambil nyawamu,kalau dalam dua puluh satu hari,kau bisa menemukan apa yang kuminta."

"Apa yang kudapat?"

"Tentu saja kebahagiaan dan perpanjangan umur. Aku akan menjemputmu dengan tenang delapan puluh tahun lagi."

"Apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku hanya meminta lima cinta tulus dari orang pentingmu. Orang tua, Sahabat, Guru, Musuh, dan kekasih."

"Hahhh?"

"Semoga berhasil Byun Baekhyun. Annyeong…"

"Tunggu,…" Terlambat, Eunhyuk sudah hilang dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Lima cinta? Apa maksudnya."

.

.

"Eomma,Apa Eomma menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun. Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Ani,hanya saja. Aku ingin tau."

"Tentu saja Eomma menyayangimu dan juga Zelo tentunya."

"Bagaimana dengamu Zelo,apa kau menyayangi Nunnamu ini?"

"Aku benci padamu nunna,kau menyebalkan."

"Mwo,kau mau kucubit."

"Eomma," Zelo berlari kearah eommanya dan bersembunya dibalik tubuh eommanya. Namja kecil itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya horror.

"Sudah,sudah. Habiskan makan malam kalian. Zelo berhenti menggoda nunnamu."

"Nunna memang menyebalkan eomma. Dia sering memukulku saat eomma tidak dirumah."

"Baekhyun…"

"itu karena Zelo selalu menggangguku eomma."

"Sudahlah,jangan saling mengganggu. Berbaikanlah."

"Baiklah eomma."

.

.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Nde,"

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja,memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar menyayangiku?"

"Nde,aku benar-benar menyangimu Baekhyun. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau lebih menyayangi siapa. Aku atau Chanyeol?"

"Pertanyananmu aneh Baekhyun. Kau dan Chanyeol sama berartinya untukku."

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyangiku." * * Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya pada Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas panjang. Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kyaaa…." Baekhyun berteriak cukup keras melihat seorang yeoja dikamarnya.

"Yaa,kau mengagetkaku."

"Kau yang mengagetkanku. Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kim Heechul. Aku yang akan mengawasimu selama dua puluh satu hari kedepan."

"Kemana malaikat yang genit dan yang sangat dingin kemarin."

"Yaa,jangan mengatai adikku. Kau mau kubuat mati sekarang eoh,"

"Ani…"

"Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya.

.

.

"Harus memberikan benda paling berharganya untukku." Baekhyun menopang wajahnya diatas mejanya. "Apa benda berharga itu?"

"Yaa,kau memutuskan telfonku semalam."

"Kau tidak menyayangiku."

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan Byun Baekhyun."

"Kyungsoo,apa benda yang paling berharga untukmu?"

"Entahlah,mungkin kau dan Chanyeol."

"Ahh,Chanyeol. Hei,kalau kuminta Chanyeol untukku apa kau akan memberikannya?"

"Apa kau gila,tentu saja tidak."

"Kau tidak menyayangiku."

"Itu berbeda Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol itu bukan barang,Chanyeol itu bagian dari hidupku."

"Lalu,apa barang paling berharga untukmu?"

"Entahlah,aku tidak tau."

.

.

"Zelo…"

"Mwo?"

"Kau sangat menyayangi kaset gamemu itu?"

"Nde,bahkan kalau disuruh memilih membuang kaset ini atau kau. Aku akan membuangmu nunna."

"Dasar kau ini," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya mencoba memukul Zelo,namun dia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menatap dongsaengnya yang sedang main game.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh nunna. Kau makan apa siang ini?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak menghargai nunnamu."

"Itu karena kau tidak menyayangiku."

"Dari mana kau tau."

"Aku tidak bodoh nunna,aku memang anak kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama,tapi aku tidak bodoh. Kau itu tidak pernah menyangiku. Bahkan menurutku kau tidak menyangi siapapun."

"Aku menyayangi eomma,aku juga menyayangi Kyungsoo."

"Bohong,kau hanya mengganggu Kyungsoo nunna setiap saat. Kau bahkan terlihat sudah tergantung padanya."

"Aku menyangi eomma."

"Kau bahakan tidak tau kapan eomma ulang tahun."

"Aku tau…"

"Benarkan?"

"Aisshh,dasar menyebalkan." Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa yang dipegangnya pada Zelo dan pergi beranjak kekamarnya.

.

.

"Kurasa ada yang sedang kesal."

"Diam kau,"

"Uhh,galaknya. Cernalah kata-kata adikmu,dia ada benarnya juga."

"Dia hanya anak kecil."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyayangi orang-orang disekitarmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mau kutunjukan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun berkata ketus dan menatap Heechul dingin,

"Pegang tanganku."*Wuusshh*(Back sound gagal)

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya,ini adalah kamar apartement Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap Heechul yang melipat tangannya didadanya dan bersandanr dinding.

"Berkelilinglah,kau tidak terlihat." Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar Kyungsoo. Dia melihat seorang namja dengan rambut cokelat sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol. Mana Kyungsoo ya," Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur,disana Kyungsoo sedang menelfon seseorang.

"Tentu saja,memangnya kenapa? Nde,aku benar-benar menyangimu Baekhyun. Kau ini kenapa?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang "Pertanyananmu aneh Baekhyun. Kau dan Chanyeol sama berartinya untukku." Kyungsoo tersenyum,nemun tak lama senyumnya hilang, "Yoboseo,yoboseo. Baekhyun. Yaa,dia mematikan telfonku." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan berjalan keruang tengah apartemannya.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Sudah,kau bilang apa tadi Chanie? Kau lapar?"

"Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi. Kau terlalu lama menelfon Byun itu."

"Ayolah chagy,jangan marah. Akan kubuatkan makanan nde,atau kau mau makan aku saja?" Kyungsoo mnatap kekasihnya dengan senyumnya.

"Kyungsoo,apa yang lakukan,kenapa kau menawarkan diri dasar yeoja bodoh." Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tidak jelas didepan Kyungsoo melihat yeoja itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Percuma,dia tidak akan mendengarmu."

"Aku pulang saja. Aku sekarang bingung,siapa yang sebenarnya kekasihmu." Chanyeol meraih handphone dan jaketnya lalu melangkah keluar apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Baru kali ini dia menolakku. Aigho,Chanyeol benar-benar marah. Apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kau lihat Baekhyun,itu kejadian malam saat kau memutuskan sambungan telfon Kyungsoo. Apa kau tau itu semua,"

.

.

(Day 1)

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tidak semangat,dia duduk dengan tenang dikursinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dimejanya. Tak berselang lama Kyungsoo dating dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi Baekbaek." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan memasang wajah semangatnya. "Kenapa kau,apa moodmu belum kembali?"

"Soo,"

"Nde?"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo terdiam,perlahan dia meemandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ani,kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu eoh." Kyungsoo meraih handphonenya dan kembali memandang Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dan itu semua karena aku."

"Aniyo,kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Apa kau berharap aku benar-benar bertengkar dengannya."

"Aku tau kau sedang bertengkar,kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku. Kufikir kita sahabat."

"Lalu kalau aku dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar,apa yang akan kau lakukan Baek? Kau akan datang pada Chanyeol? Apa yang akan kau lakukan huuh?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan mata menahan air mata. "Aku selalu mendahulukan kau dibanding Chanyeol,tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti Baek."

Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari kelasnya menyisakan Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Baekhyun terdiam,Kyungsoo tidak pernah berteriak padanya. Baekhyun terduduk dikursinya,baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Semuanya terasa sesak saat Kyungsoo berteriak padanya tadi. Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya yang terasa bergmuruh.

"Kau fikir 21 hari itu akan mudah Byun Baekhyun." Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Baekhyun menyeringai pelan pada yeoja itu.

"Arrghhh, pergi dari hadapanku." Baekhyun berdiri dan menunjukan wajah Heechul. Semua siswa dikelas Baekhyun memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas Baekhyun terbuka secara paksa.

"Byun Baekhyun,ayo kita pacaran."

TBC

Huufffttt…

Fanfic ini main castnya tentu saja Baekhyun. Walau dichap ini Kyungsoo pairnya dengan Chanyeol itu bisa berubah tergantung reader sekalian.

Jadi,Bagaimana menurut reader sekalian,apa saya lanjutkan mempublish ff ini atau saya hapus saja. Saya mohon bantuannya.

Kamsahamnida #Bow#

Mind to Review #Aegyo gagal#Tebar kemenyan#Ditabok sadako#


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Baby Himme

Title : 21 Day's

Cast : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Kai And SM Family

Length : Chapter's

Gender : Fantasy,supernatural (Dikit), Romance,aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Ini fanfic fantasy yang aneh,gaje,abal,Yaoi,udah GS ada Yurinya and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author.

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe#Dilempar batako#

21 Day's udah lanjut. Mulai dari sini akan ada scan Yuri. Himme tau ini udah GS di-yuri lagi,jadi Himme ga tau deh jadinya gemana. Yang anti Yuri silahkan tekan back.

.

.

21 Day's

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam memandang namja berkulit Tan dihadapannya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun yang nampak menahan amarahnya. Baekhyun menunjuk wajah namja yang masih saja tersenyum padanya.

"Go To The Hell." Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan namja itu. Namja itu nampak terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum. Dipintu kelas itu nampak seorang namja yang tertawa dengan keras.

"Kalian puas? Kalian sudah mempermalukan aku. Yaa Oh Sehun berhenti tertawa."

"Astagah kau lihat wajahnya tadi. Aigho Kai kau begitu menyedihkan." Kai berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih saja tertawa kecil. Sehun berjalan pelan menyusul Kai dan berjalan disampingnya. "Ayolah ini hanya permainan. Kau sangat berani dengan melakukan itu pada Byun Baekhyun. Lain kali jangan kalah taruhan lagi." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu kai yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Bersyukurlah Kyungsoo nunna tidak ada disana tadi."

"Kau masih menyukai yeoja itu?" Sehun berpindah posisi menjadi dihadapan Kai dan menatap namja itu. Kai berjalan melewati Sehun dan tidak memperdulikan namja itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Dia sudah punya namjachingu,apa kau gila." Kai terhenti melihat yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai dan melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol disana.

"Aku tidak perduli,mulai saat ini kita putus Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan melewati Kai dan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Kyungsoo,Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol,dengan cepat berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Yeiiyy." Kai langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak senang dan memeluk Sehun.

"Yaa,lepaskan aku." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Kai dan menatap sahabatnya yang berjalan menjauh seperti orang gila. "Cinta memang gila…"

"Aku punya kesempatan lagi. Yeiyy.." Kai terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata itu membuatnya menjadi perhatian siswa-siswa lain dikoridor itu.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari dijalanan yang cukup ramai,sehingga membuat beberapa orang tertabrak olehnya. Baekhyun terus saja berlari dan berhenti disebuah taman bermain taman kanak-kanak. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terduduk dijalan. Baekhyun mulai menangis mengingat apa yang selama ini dia lewatkan,dia menyesal sekarang. Subuah sapu tangan tiba-tiba ada dihadapan Bekhyun membuat yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya. Baekhyun sangat terkejut melihat Kyungsoolah yang berdiri dihadapannya. Baekhyun segera saja berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku…" Kyungsoo balik memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk bahu yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak salah. Kau benar,aku memang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku masih sahabatmu?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelakannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah sahabatku selamanya." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping,Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan melihat Chanyeol disana.

"Park Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan mengejar Chanyeol dan menjelaskan semuanya,namun Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Tidak Baek. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah berakhir. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padanya." Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibir Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo,kau gila. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Kyungsoo hingga yeoja itu terjatuh dijalan. Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata menahan menangis. "Tidak,jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"Baekhyun tidak menyayangi Kyungsoo lagi." Air mata mulai turun dari kedua bola mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera saja berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo namun yeoja itu tidak memperdulikannya. "Arrghh,Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Heechul tiba-tiba muncul disamping Baekhyun. Yeoja itu tersenyum sinis pada Baekhyun.

"Kau terkejut dengan kenyataannya Byun Baekhyun? Miris sekali."

"Ambil saja nyawaku kalau kau mau. Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan permainan konyol ini." Baekhyun menatap marah Heechul yang hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak secepat itu. 21 hari itu masih panjang Byun Baekhyun." Heechul tiba-tiba menghilang menyisakan Baekhyun yang menahan amarahnya.

"Arrghh,Kim Heechul."

.

.

Baekhyun meletakan tas sekolahnya disofa ruang tengah. Zelo nampak tidak terusik dengan kedatangan Baekhyun dan tetap berkonsetrasi bermain game. Baekhyun menatap namdongsaengnya yang nampak tidak perduli padanya.

"Zelo.."

"Hmm," Zelo menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Kemana Eomma?"

"Eomma pergi kebusan seminggu ini. Ada urusan bisnis katanya."

"Kau sudah makan?" Zelo mempause gamenya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Belum." Namja itu menggeleng dan memegang perutnya. "Aku lapar."

"Baiklah,ayo kita beli ayam didepan. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Benarkah nunna?" Zelo tersenyum senang dan langsung berdiri. "Kajja nunna." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggandeng tangan Zelo berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya. Sepanjang malam tadi dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Zelo untuk main game dan makan pizza. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil. Kalau saja sejak dulu dia melakukan hal itu bersama Zelo mungkin adiknya itu tidak terlalu bersikap menyebalkan padanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mentap fotonya dan Kyungsoo yang terpajang dimeja belajarnya. Baekhyun meraih foto itu dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo. Namun telfon Baekhyun selalu tersambung pada mailbox. Baekhyun menghla nafas panjang dan kembali mencoba menelfon.

.

.

(Tiga Hari Kemudian) Hari Ke-4

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan memandang tempat kosong disampingnya. Sudah tiga hari Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah,Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah sebagai sahabatnya. Dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun mencoba datang,namun hanya pengusiran yang didapatnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun…" Baekhyun menoleh saat merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri dipintu kelasnya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah ada ditaman sekolah mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya terdiam. Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun,ada aura tidak suka yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku Byun Baekhyun. Asalkan kau tau juga,aku tidak pernah menyukaimu juga." Baekhyun mendesis pelan dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Langsung saja apa maumu?"

"Kyungsoo sudah tiga hari ini tidak keluar kamar dan tidak mau makan. Dia hanya terus menangis sepanjang hari."

"Dari mana kau tau itu?" Baekhyun menatap remeh Chanyeol. "Dua hari yang lalu aku datang."

"Aku tau. Aku dikamar mandi saat itu. Sudah tiga hari ini aku terus tidur diaparteman Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tidak keluar dan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Park Chanyeol,jangan bercanda."

"Apa aku tampak bercanda Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. "Dia terlalu menyayangimu Byun Baekhyun. Datang dan temui dia."

"Aku sudah berusaha menemuinya. Tapi dia tidak mau."

"Datang sebagai orang yang menyayanginya bukan sebagai sahabatnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Namun namja tinggi itu berhenti dan memutar kepalanya memandang Baekhyun lagi. "Aku yakin kau tidak bodoh dan tau apa maksudku Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak menyayangi Kyungsoo lagi Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku sangat menyanginya malah sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya itu untukku." Chanyeol kembali berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. "Dia hanya mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terdiam setelah Chanyeol pergi,dia memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun terduduk dikursi taman itu. Tiba-tiba Heechun muncul disampingnya.

"Semua semakin rumit Byun Baekhyun. 17 hari lagi. Simpan kalung ini untukmu." Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan menatap langit. "Hijau untuk keluargamu. Orange untuk musuhmu. Biru untuk gurumu. Merah untuk sahabatmu. Dan pink untuk kekasihmu." Baekhyun tidak merespon apapun bahkan membiarkan Heechul pergi sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap lagi pantulan dirinya dicermin. Baekhyun menatap kalung yang tadi diberikan Heechul padanya. Bandul berwarna hijau dikalung itu sudah menyala. Warna orange juga sudah mulai nampak bercahaya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalung itu dan kembali menatap dirinya dicermin.

"Tuhan maafkan aku semoga kau mengampuni dosaku. Eomma maafkan aku. Appa semoga kau mengampuniku kebodohanku disurga sana." Baekhyun berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan kembali meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan ini. Baekhyun kini berdiri dihalaman apartement Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun berteriak menghadap jendela kamar Kyungsoo berharap yeoja itu keluar. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dijendela kamarnya. "Do Kyungsoo sarangaheyo. Kumohon keluarlah."

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo menuju balkonnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo nampak pucat,itulah yang bisa ditangkap mata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo juga nampak lebih kurus. Kyungsoo kini berdiri dipembatas balkon kamarnya menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Saranghaeyo. Mau jadi yeojachinguku?" Baekhyun mengangkat buket bunga mawar yang ada digenggamannya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun…"

TBC

#Ngumpet dipungguk Bang Yongguk#Ditendang Himchan#

Himme ga tau deh mau ngomong apa lagi. Himme tau FF ini hancur and Gaje banget. Jadi masih adakan yang mau baca?

Himme balas review dulu deh.

Sari Nur hanifah : Gomawo ^^. Apakah masih suka dengan chap ini? Emang lumayan rumit. Himme aja yang nulis bingung#dilempar. Untuk ending dilihat nanti nde. Gomawo udah baca.

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : Mianhe bikin bingung#Pundung. Chap ini menjawabkan pertanyaannya kan chingu? Gomawo udah baca.

ayam ayam : Dilihat nanti nde changu. Gomawo udah baca

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Emang Baekhyun ini,susah banget jadi dia #Dimutilasi Baekhyun. Gomawo udah baca.

: Gomawo udah baca.

widyaokta : Gomawo ^^. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah baca.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Baby Himme

Title : 21 Day's

Cast : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Kai And SM Family

Pair : ChanBaek & KaiSoo #Slight ChanSoo & BaekSoo

Length : Chapter's

Gender : Fantasy,supernatural (Dikit), Romance,aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Ini fanfic fantasy yang aneh,gaje,abal,Yaoi,udah GS ada Yurinya and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author.

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe#Dilempar batako#

21 Day's part 3. masih akan ada scan Yuri. Himme tau ini udah GS di-yuri lagi,jadi Himme ga tau deh jadinya gemana. Yang anti Yuri silahkan tekan back. Di-chap ini adegan Yurinya banyak.

.

.

21 Day's

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari Ke-5

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dikoridor sekolahnya. Warna Hijau,Orange,Merah dan Pink dikalung yang diberikan Heechul kemarin sudah menyala. Ini artinya Baekhyun tinggal berusaha satu hal lagi. Entahlah,Baekhyun merasa jalan yang diambilnya salah tentang ini. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang tepat. Baekhyun berhenti didepan kelasnya,dari pintu masuk Bakhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo sudah datang dan duduk dimejanya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjalan kearah mejanya dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Chagiya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali pada kegiatannya sebelum Baekhyun datang,mengutak-utik ponselnya. Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Disalah satu dahan pohon luar kelasnya,Baekhyun bisa melihat Heechul sedang melihat kearahnya dengan senyum mengejek. Baekhyun mengeluarkan i-phonenya dan mulai mendengarkan musik dari benda itu.

(Istirahat)

Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh beberapa siswa dikoridor sekolah mereka. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun,yeoja itu kini tampak menunduk menghindari pandangan aneh siswa lain. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini tengah duduk berdua dikantin sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo tetap asyik makan dan sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun dengan makanan miliknya. Baekhyun yang mulai risih dengan tatapan semua orang,menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang akan menyuapinya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apakan menurut mereka sangat aneh melihat dua orang yeoja bersama." Kyungsoo membanting sendok makannya hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Jangan marah. Mereka hanya belum terbiasa. Ayolah,"

"Aku benci sekolah."

"Haruskah aku memotong rambutku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan menggeleng.

"Ani,nanti kau terlihat aneh." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil sendok dari piring Kyungsoo dan mulai menyuapi yeoja bermata besar dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo nunna." Kai yang tiba-tiba datang duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu. "Aku membawakanmu minum." Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai jengah dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih,pergilah jangan menggangguku."

"Dia?" Kai menunjuk Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak menganggap kau punya kekasih. Aku akan terus memperhatikan dan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi nunna."

"Baekhyun…" Kyungsoo mulai merengek pada yeoja dihadapannya dan menatap jengan Kai.

"Yaa,Kim Jongin pergilah. Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo," Baekhyun menatap Kai yang hanya ditatap angkatan bahu Kai.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Kai hanya menatap Baekhyun menatang dan melanjutkan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Yaak.." Baekhyun berdiri dan menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik lengan yeoja itu.

"Biarkan Baekhyun,kita yang pergi." Kai hanya tersenyum sinis kearah Baekhyun saat yeoja itu pergi menjauh.

.

.

Baekhyun berhenti didepan apatemen milik Kyungsoo,yeoja itu menoleh pada yepja bermata besar dibelakangnya. Namun yeoja itu hanya terdiam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya hingga dia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghentakan satu kakinya saat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo,berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Aku harus pulang."

"Apa sulitnya menelfon eommamu dan bilang kau menginap."

"Eomma sedang tidak dirumah dan aku sudah berjanji pada Zelo untung bertanding game dengannya. Besok pagi aku menjemputmu." Baekhyun mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu. Namun Kyungsoo hanya mengalihkan pandanganya dari Baekhyun dan kembali menghentakan kakinya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jangan marah,"

"Atau aku yang kerumahmu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya dan pandangan mata memohon.

"Do Kyungsoo." Senyum Kyungsoo langsung hilang berganti dengan wajah marahnya.

"Baekhyun jahat…" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan menurunkan wajahnya mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencium yeoja itu. Kyungsoo segera saja terdiam, dan Wajahnya segera saja memerah. Yeoja itu tersenyum pelan dan berlari menuju apartemennya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan melanjukan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Hanya itu cara agar kau diam. Maafkan aku Tuhan."

.

.

"Aku pulang…" Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mendapati Zelo sedang asyik bermain dengan game-gamenya.

"Nunna kau sudah pulang,ayo kita main." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Zelo dan duduk disamping adiknya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah,tadi ada namja keriting yang mengatar ayam. Katanya itu untuk nunna sebagai tanda terima kasih." Baekhyun mengambil joystick yang tergeletak dan mulai menekuni permainannya.

"Namanya?"

"Entahlah,aku juga tidak tau. Yang kutau dia tinggi dan keriting."

"Keriting?"

.

.

(Hari ke-6)

"Mulai nampak terbiasa Byun Baekhyun?" Heechul tiba-tiba muncul disamping Baekhyun dan tersenyum meremehkan pada yeoja itu.

"Aku hanya mengikuti alur permainan Heechul." Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Merubah penampilan eoh?" Heechul menatap rambut Baekhyun yang terikat tinggi dikepalanya.

"Lima belas hari aku harus pintar-pintar bukan?"

"Akan ada kejutan lagi Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku menunggu itu."

Baekhyun beranjak keluar kamar dan tersenyum kecil pada Heechul. Setelah menutup pintunya Baekhyun tersenyum sinis dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

(Hari ke-15)

Baekhyun terdiam didepan gurunya dengan kikuk. Selama ini belum pernah Baekhyun dipanggil secara khusus oleh Jaejong. Baekhyun sudah memikirkan alasannya didalam kepalanya,apa dia dapat empat nilai E ? Apa dia dapat nilai F? atau apa?

"Byun Baekhyun…"

"Nde songsangnim?"

"Selamat,kau dapat nilai A+ dipelajaranku. Kau pertama kalinya mendapatkan nilai selain C,jadi aku memanggilmu untuk memberikanmu selamat."

"A+? A+ songsangnim? Apa kertas ujianku tidak tertukar?" Baekhyun menatap nilai A+ dikertasnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ani,aku sudah memeriksanya dan kau memang mendapatkan nilai A+."

"Songsanim,apa aku bermimpi?" Baekhyun masih menatap kertas ujian dengan pandangan sangat tidak percaya.

"Berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo mungkin membawa banyak perubahan baik untukmu. Walau itu hubungan yang salah,aku mendukung kalian berdua Byun Baekhyun." Senyum Baekhyun langsung hilang dan yeoja itu menatap Jaejong dengan pandangan mata yang tidak terartikan. "Ada yang salah Baekhyun?"

"Aniyo songsangnim. Aku permisi dulu."

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam duduk dibangku belakang sekolahnya,berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo itu salah,Baekhyun tau itu sejak awal. Kini yeoja itu bingung bagaimana harus mengakhirinya,Waktunya tinggal 6 hari lagi. Sebuah tepukan tangan dibahu Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu menoleh.

"Hei,Baekhyun." Namja itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan menatap yeoja itu.

"Hai Park Chanyeol."

"Mana Kyungsoo,tumben dia tidak menempel padamu."

"Yaak,apa maksudmu." Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol saat namja itu terkikik pelan.

"Apa Kyungsoo sangat merepotkanmu?"

"Ani,kurasa tidak."

"Kau tau Baekhyun apa alasanku dulu sangat membencimu?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menatap namja tinggi disampingnya. "Aku adalah kakak dan kekasih Kyungsoo,tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia dibandingkan denganmu yang hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Aku benci padamu karena Kyungsoo lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan aku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar,melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang itu sangat berarti untukku." Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu. Kakak?"

"Kyungsoo tidak pernah cerita padamu? Aku adalah kakak kandungnya?"

"Mwo! Jadi selama ini kau berpacaran dengan adik kandungmu?" Baekhyun membelakan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kufikir Kyungsoo sudah memberitahumu."

"Baik aku terkejut." Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Byun Baekhyun,aku mulai tertarik padamu." Chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus saja menghentakan satu kakinya dan menatap namja dihadapannya. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Kubilang pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Aku tidak mau nunna. Aku akan terus mengikutimu."

"Aku benci padamu."

"Aku menyayangimu nunna."

"Kim Jongin.."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Arghh,berhenti mengikutiku."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kai yang mulai mengikutinya berjalan dibelakangnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul bantal yang dipengangnya,Baekhyun hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa Soo?"

"Kau tau Kai selalu menggangguku sekarang."

"Tidak usah kau perdulikan,bukankah Kai memang begitu." Kyungsoo berdecak sebal melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Yaa Byun Baekhyun,kekasihmu diganggu orang lain dan kau hanya diam saja."

"Ayolah Kyungsoo,aku tau kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku untuk Kai."

"Percaya diri." Baekhyun meletakan majalah yang dibacanya dan beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo. Ditariknya bantal yang dipegang Kyungsoo, "Mau apa kau?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo yang membuat yeoja bermata bulat itu hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini saat didekati Kai,jadi aku cukup percaya diri." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. Yeoja itu menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu menindih tubuhnya.

"Kau benar. Aku harus mengabaikan Kai." Kyungsoo menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan sesekali membalasnya.

"Baekhyun eomma pu…" Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo dan menatap kearah pintu dimana eommanya sedang berdiri terdiam. Kyungsoo langsung duduk dan memperbaiki letak seragam dan rambutnya.

"Eomma sudah pulang."

"Kita perlu bicara Byun Baekhyun." Eomma Baekhyun segera saja keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengacaki-acak rambutnya dan terduduk disamping tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Baekhyun pelan melihat yeoja itu nampaknya marah.

"Pulanglah Kyungsoo."

"Baekhyun…"

"Pulanglah." Kyungsoo meraih tasnya dan turun dari tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh menatap kalungnya yang bersinar kelima batunya.

"Aku pulang Baekhyun."

"Kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Nde,"

"Lebih baik kita berakhir. Kau harus mendapatkan cinta yang lebih normal dari pada aku dan Chanyeol."

"Byun Baekhyun…" Kyungsoo menaikan tekanan suaranya saat yeoja dihadapannya hanya terdiam dan tidak memandangnya.

"Pulanglah dan ingat kita berakhir."

"Baik,aku benci padamu Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan membanting pintunya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menoleh menatap kalungnya dan melihat batu berwarna Hijau,Merah dan Pink mulai tidak bersinar lagi. "Aku akan segera mati."

TBC

Holla, Holla #Tebar Menyan

Mudah-mudahan Chap ini ga terlalu bikin enek reader sekalian.

Next Chap mungkin ChanBaek dan KaiSoo bakal bersatu sekaligus ending.

Himme lagi engga enak badan,jadi mari langsung balas review.

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Tenang Chingu,pairnya udah keliatan kok. Dan BaekSoo cumin slight. Kai pantang menyerah kok. Gomawo udah review,review lagi nde.

BabySuLayDo : Iya bebh,tapi cumin slight. Kenapa ga Yaoi? Otak saya ga terlalu jalan ama Yaoi. Hanya Yeol ma Kyungsoo yang tau #Plaakk. Itu tuh diatas alasanya #Tunjuk-tunjuk. Kai akan indah pada waktunya #Ketawa setan#Ditimpuk. Gomawo udah review,review lagi nde.

Riyong Kim : Itu udah diterima. Walau hanya sesaat #Hening cipta#Hekk#Dicekek Gomawo udah review,review lagi nde.


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Baby Himme

Title : 21 Day's

Cast : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Kai And SM Family

Pair : ChanBaek & KaiSoo #Slight ChanSoo & BaekSoo

Length : Chapter's

Gender : Fantasy,supernatural (Dikit), Romance,aneh (Tidak perlu diragukan lagi).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Ini fanfic fantasy yang aneh,gaje,abal,Yaoi,udah GS ada Yurinya and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author.

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe#Dilempar batako#

21 Day's part 4. ini adalah part akhir dari 21 Day's. disini tidak ada yurinya.

.

.

21 Day's

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

(Hari Ke-16)

Baekhyun duduk terdiam dihadapan eommanya. Yeoja paruh baya itu hanya terdiam menatap anak perempuannya. Zelo yang menyadari aura tidak enak dari eomma dan nunnanya lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Apa kau akan menjelaskannya Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menatap eommanya.

"Aku…"

"Katakan Byun Baekhyun…" Yeoja paruh baya itu menaikan tekanan suaranya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Aku memang menjanlin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo,eomma. Tapi kini kami sudah berakhir."

"Kau tau Baekhyun. Semau bukan tentang hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo tapi tentang kepercayaan yang eomma berikan padamu." Yeoja paruh baya itu menhela nafas dan meninggalkan ruang makan. "Kau sudah sangat mengecewakan eomma,Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat tidak semangat dikoridor sekolahnya. Beberapa siswi terlihat memandangnya kemudian berbisik-bisik dengan temannya yang lain. Saat masuk kedalam kelasnya Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau Kyungsoo belum datang atau mungkin tidak akan datang. Baekhyun duduk dikursinya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Cukup terkejut Byun Baekhyun?" Heechul yang muncul tiba-tiba ditempat duduk Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan menatap Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak perduli kalau aku akan mati. Aku sudah membuat kecewa banyak orang."

"Sebenarnya tujuan malaikat sepertiku,Eunhyuk dan Kibum bukan untuk membawa orang mati lebih cepat Baekhyun. Tapi entahlah,bahkan kami terkadang tidak akan tau bagaimana akhir dari kisah yang kami mulai. Tokoh cerita itu yang akan merubah nasibnya sendiri Byun Baekhyun."

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Jaejong nampak masuk kedalam kelas dan membuat semua siswa dan siswi terdiam dan duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tau Byun Baekhyun. Jaejong adalah salah satu orang yang sepertimu dulu,dia dapat kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama. Namun dia mengambil pilihan yang salah dan membuat orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya hilang. Kuharap kau tidak salah mengambil tindakan Byun Baekhyun." Heechul menghilang dari tempatnya dan membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejong.

"Hari ini,salah satu teman kita memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Jadi kuharap kalian tetap mendukung Kyungsoo walau dia sudah pindah kejepang." Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya saat dia berpapasan dengan Kai,namun namja berkulit Tan itu menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tubuh yeoja itu memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" Kai menatap Baekhyun tajam,yang dipandang hanya terdiam dan menyentakan tangannya.

"Kalau kau menyayanginya Kim Jongin,harusnya kau jangan biarkan dia pergi. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya." Baekhyun mulai berjalan menjauhi Kai.

"Aku sempat berfikir kau adalah orang yang baik,namun sepertinya aku salah Byun Baekhyun. Aku salah mempercayakan Kyungsoo nunna padamu."

"Kalau ternyata aku orang yang salah. Siapa orang yang tepat Kai?"

"Aku jauh lebih baik."

"Buktikan padaku."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi dihadapannya,namja itu hanya tersenyum dan balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Hentikan pandangan seperti itu padaku Park Chanyeol,Kau membuat aku tidak nyaman."

"Benarkah,hei apa kau ingin tau kenapa aku dan Kyungsoo punya marga berbeda?"

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Orang tua kalian bercerai,dan kalian dapat marga berbeda."

"Hampir tepat,tapi kau salah pada bagian bercerai." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Yeoja itu berjalan dan ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Aku dibuang dari rumahku saat aku dan Kyungsoo ada dikelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama."

"Karena?"

"Aku meniduri Kyungsoo dirumah kami."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun nampak terkejut tapi Chanyeol hanya terkikik pelan dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya tentang Kyungsoo adikku itu tidak semuanya benar. Umur kami hanya berjarak 12 menit."

"Kembar?" Baekhyun makin membelakan matanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan Chanyeol.

"Kembar non identik." Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo,Park Chanyeol?"

"Sangat,tapi aku sadar aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Posisiku harusnya tidak lebih dari kakak."

"Begitupun aku Chanyeol. Aku juga harusnya hanya menjadi sahabatnya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lalu siapa orang yang tepat?" Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"Kai bilang dia orang yang tepat." Chanyeol tersenyum dan melanjutkan berjalan.

"Mungkin benar."

.

.

(Hari ke-18)

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan terduduk disofa kamarnya. Hari-harinya disekolah kini terasa sangat berat dengan permusuhan yang dilancarkan Kai dan permintaan maaf yang tidak kunjung diterima dari eommanya dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap kalung yang tergeletak dimeja riasnya. Warna Hijau kalung itu sedikit menyala namuan tidak sepenuhnya. Warna Orange masih menyala walau tidak seterang sebelumnya. Warna Pink sedikit berwarna namun hamper tidak sama sekali. Warna merah sudah mati dan tidak nampak menyala sedikitpun. Hanya warna biru yang masih bertahan menyala.

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya saat merasakan nafasnya sangat sesak dan dadanya sangat sakit. Yeoja itu meremas dada kirinya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Saat yang sama Heechul muncul dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Waktu tidurmu sudah tiba Byun Baekhyun." Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap untuk Baekhyun.

"Nunna…"

.

.

(Hari ke-20)

Baekhyun terbaring lemah ditempat tidur sebuah kamar rumah sakit,sudah dua hari yeoja itu tidak membuka matanya. Disampingnya Zelo menatapnya cemas dan menggenggam tangan yeoja itu. Disofa ruangan itu Chanyeol duduk dan nampak sedang berusaha menelfon seseorang. Sesekali Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung." Merasa dipanggil Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan memandang Zelo. "Apa nunna akan baik-baik saja? Apa nunna akan bangun?"

"Tentu saja Zelo. Nunnamu hanya kelelahan."

"Nunna tidak pernah lelah sebelumnya."

"Semua orang akan merasakan lelah Zelo. Begitupun denganmu suatu saat nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Saat aku berumur sama dengamu. Aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalah besar yang membuatku lelah hingga saat ini."

"Apa itu?" Zelo mamandang Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil.

"Mencintai orang yang salah." Zelo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Kau akan mengerti saat kau dewasa nanti."

"Kau menyukai nunnaku hyung?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun kemudian namja itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku hanya mempercayai nunnamu Zelo. Aku sangat percaya padanya."

.

.

(Hari ke-21)

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dan setia memejamkan matanya. Zelo sudah tertidur sejak tadi disofa ruangan itu. Hal itu wajar mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam lewat. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Kalau kau bertanya untuk apa,aku juga bingung. Tapi aku benar-benar terperangkap dalam matamu Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Mungkin ini tidak benar mengingat Kyungsoo juga menyukaimu. Jadi aku hanya berani mengatakan ini saat kau tidur. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." *Tiittt#Back sound gagal#. Chanyeol menatap alat pencatat denyut jantung Baekhyun yang mulai menunjukan garis datar. Chanyeol segera saja berlari keluar dan memanggil dokter.

"Dokter. Dokter…"

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya nampak terhenti bergulat dengan dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya dan menghela nafas pelan. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghela nafas penjang.

"Maafkan eomma tidak percaya padamu Baekhyun. Eomma akan mengulangnya dari awal dan mencoba percaya padamu lagi. Maafkan eomma,"

.

.

Namja berkulit Tan itu menatap foto dua yeoja yang ada dinakas tempat tidurnya. Difoto itu ada dua orang yeoja yang nampak tersenyum senang dan saling berpelukan. Namja itu menghela nafanya dan menyentuh wajah yeoja yang bermata lebih besar.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo nunna. Kalau kau menyayangi Baekhyun nunna,maka aku akan mencoba untuk menyayanginya juga. Maafkan aku Baekhyun nunna. Aku salah sudah tidak percaya padamu."

.

.

Seorang yeoja bermata bulat nampak terduduk dibalkon kamarnya. Matanya menerawang kearah bulan yang sedang bersinar. Walau arah pandangannya kearah bulan,pikiran yeoja itu menerawang entah kemana.

"Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun,kau tetap sahabatku selamanya."

.

.

"Dokter…" *Tiiittt* "Tidak Baekhyun bangunlah bodoh,bangun."

"Nunna…"

.

.

(Satu Bulan Kemudian)

Seorang namja berkulit Tan nampak tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan apartemennya. Didalam mobil itu ada seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal cokelatnya.

"Oke,siap. Ayo kita berangkat." Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum dan memandang sabuk pengaman dikursinya.

"Kenapa kau memansang sabuk pengaman? Tidak biasanya."

"Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku tau bagaimana kemampuan menyetirmu hyung. Aku heran kenapa kekasihmu masih bertahan dengan namja sepertimu. Hei,mana kekasihmu itu." *Plakk* "Auww.." Namja berkulit tan itu hanya mengaduh dan menatap kursi belakangnya.

"Kau fikir aku tidak ikut eoh?"

"Mianhe…" Namja itu hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Ayo Chagy kita kebandara."

"Baik,kita berangkat."

.

.

Dua orang namja itu nampak berdiri diruang tunggu bandara. Sesekali mata mereka bergerilya mencari seseorang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi. Salah satu Namja yang berkulit Tan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang berjalan menyeret kopernya.

"Kyungsoo nunna…" Yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera saja berlari pelan dan menghampiri dua namja itu. Senyum yeoja itu sedikit menghilang saat melihat dua namja itu.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Dua namja itu saling tersenyum kemudian menggeser tubuh mereka.

"Mencariku Kyungsoo?"

"Baekhyun…" Kyungsoo langsung saja menerjang Baekhyun dengan pelukan dan menbuat yeoja itu sedikit mundur. "Bogoshipoyo…" Baekhyun balas memeluk Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nado bogoshipoyo." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan balas mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya menatap namja tinggi disampingnya.

"Pelukan untuk Oppa?" Kyungsoo memukul bahu Chanyeol saat namja itu mengtakannya.

"Oppa? Umur kita hanya berbeda 10 menit."

"12…"

"10…" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama tersenyum dan saling memeluk.

"Aku merindukanmu adikku."

"Aku juga,Oppa…"

"Yaa,yaa sudah. Kapan aku akan memeluk Kyungsoo nunna." Kai melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya,bogoshipo." Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan mencium pipi namja itu. Kai menunjukan wajah kesalnya pada Kyungsoo dan menunjuk bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencium sekilas bibir Kai.

"Nunna,lagi."

"Yaa,yaa. Kita pulang ini bandara bukan rumah kalian."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan menyusul Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat ada yang menggenggam tangannya dari belakang. Namun yeoja itu dengan cepat tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau punya hutang padaku malam ini Byun Baekhyun."

"Benarkah? Datanglah malam ini kerumahku. Akan ada kejutan disana."

"Yakin eommamu tidak akan pulang?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun yang ditanggapi senyuman yeoja itu. Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat dan mencium bibir yeoja itu,hingga sebuah teriakan. . .

"Hyung ini bandara bukan rumah kalian." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju mobil.

FIN

(Omake)

Tiga orang yeoja seksi nampak terdiam memandang empat orang yang berjalan menjauh. Salah satu dari yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang mengudang perhatian dari dua orang yang lain.

"Eonnie,harusnya kau biarkan dia meninggal." Yeoja yang terkurus diantara mereka bertiga membuka percakapan.

"Bukankah kita sudah bilang,tugas kita sebenarnya bukan mengambil nyawa orang dengan cepat." Heechul menjawab sambil tersenyum mengundang tawa Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bilang kau menyayangiku tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Seorang yeoja berambut hitam nampak menghindari namja berambut blonde yang terus mengejarnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu baby. Kim Himchan dengarkan aku dulu."

"Siap bertugas lagi adik-adikku?" Heechul menoleh menatap Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

####

Hello,Hello #Dance Hello bareng Minho#Ditampar Taemin

Part akhir dari 21 Day's update. Bagaimana pendapat kalian semua? Anehkah? #Reader : Banget.#Pundung dengan aura gelap#.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca FF gaje bin aneh ini dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih sekali untuk kalian semua. #Hug Reader#.

Himme balas review dichap kemarin dulu deh.

BabySuLayDo : Hehe,iya yah #Nyengir#. Iya ini udah ending chingu. Baekhyun sehal wal afiat kok,itu #Tunjuk-tunjuk diatas#. Baek mati ketemu yeol? Aduh,Chapnya jadi lebih panjang nanti. Gomawo sudah Review. Masih mau review dichap akhir?

13ginger : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo sudah Review. Masih mau review dichap akhir?

widyaokta : Gomawo. Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo sudah Review. Masih mau review dichap akhir?

Riyoung Kim : Engga kok,tenang aja. Baek hidup dan bahagian sama Yeol. Gomawo sudah Review. Masih mau review dichap akhir?

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Gomen deh untuk bagian yurinya. Kan yang penting akhirnya tetap ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Emang mending ama aku aja sini, #Dimutilasi Kai#. Gomawo sudah Review. Masih mau review dichap akhir?

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang review dari awal sampai akhir. Himme sangat menghargai review kalian semua. #Hug & Kissue Reviewer#Slaped#.

Untuk 21 Day's ending Chap

RnR please

#Tebar rambut sadako#


End file.
